Continuing work is underway at this Institute in an effort to develop quantitative profiling techniques for measurement of existing states of health and ill health in humans and, ultimately, for the measurement of the probability of future illnesses in humans. The aspect of this research which is NIH funded involves the quantitative measurement of about 200 chemical constituents of urine and serum (with some work on breath, saliva, and other body fluids) followed by computerized pattern recognition procedures. Profiles have been discovered for a wide variety of illnesses and other human differences such as age and sex. Work is underway at the Institute to extend the application of chromatographic procedures and to devise new procedures based on mass spectrometry which, it is hoped, will allow measurement of up to 2,000 constituents in urine. The principal emphasis of the grant from the National Institute of Mental Health is to examine the possibility that there may be urinary profiles distinctive of certain common types of adult mental illness. This project is being carried out in collaboration with the National Institute of Mental Health. NIMH is working with several other investigators in gathering well-characterized urine samples for use in these profiling experiments.